


The Irregulars

by Mycorner2k19



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Homeless Network (Sherlock), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycorner2k19/pseuds/Mycorner2k19
Summary: Sherlock Holmes has secrets. He never intended for them to be a secret but life doesn't always turn out like that.He also didn't intend for some young members of his homeless network, the Irregulars, to start calling him 'Dad' and for him and his partner Naya to unofficially adopt them, he also hadn't intended for his own biological children to join the Irregulars and become their families but they did.Nor did he intend for Scotland yard and everyone else to find out, even if they got the wrong end of the stick and who was he to correct them especially when messing with everyone was so much fun.This is their story.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Canon Divergent AUs





	1. Meet the irregulars

Benedict (Ben) - 13  
Riley - 12  
Abigale (Abby) - 11  
Samuel (Sam) - 10  
Matthew (Matt) - 10  
Harrison (Harry) - 9  
Lisa - 8  
Carlos - 8  
Halie - 7  
Clarissa (Clary) - 6  
Emily - 5  
Natasha (Natty) - 4  
Michael (Mikey) - 4  
Clara - 1 and a half

Extra:  
Sherlock and Naya are both 32 years old.


	2. Fun facts!

●Naya and Sherlock met at 18. She helped him get of the drugs

●Naya and Sherlock were both homeless as kids/teens.

●Naya runs a soup kitchen for the homeless. 

●Naya is a popular newspaper and book writer.

●Mycroft doesn't know Naya exists. 

●Naya legally changed her name to Holmes, although her and Sherlock never married. 

●Naya's biological surname was Burgess. 

●She uses Naya Burgess as her pen name. 

●Naya doesn't believe in marriage. 

●Sherlock doesn't  
think you should need a piece of paper to prove you love someone, although he's not totally against the idea. 

●Sherlock and Naya have both been known to wear personalised promise rings on their ring fingers although Naya often choose to wear hers on a chains. 

●sherlock keep his ring in his wallet.

●Naya and Sherlock have six biological children: Ben, Abby, Harry, Mikey, Natty and Clara. 

●The Irregulars are a bunch of homeless kids that Naya and Sherlock look after and raise along side there own kids. 

●They had their first son Ben at 19.

●The biological kids have been known to class them selves as an Irregular too, as Sherlock and Naya have said their all family and siblings even if they don't share the same blood. 

●Mycroft has never met any of the kids and doesn't know they exist. 

●Mycrofts PA Anthea have met the kids and Naya. 

●Mikey and Natty are twins. 

●Clara is scared of water. 

●Sam was the first  
irregular they adopted. 

●The Irregulars called them 'mum' and 'dad' even before they were adopted as it was both an inside jock and thank you for saving them. 

●Clary and Natty are tomboys. 

●Halie and Lisa are scared of thunder. 

●Matt is an expert in machel arts and Judo. 

●Abby loves gymnastics and ballet. 

●Abby takes ballet classes and had broke numerous items practising at home. 

●Carlos is fluent in:English, French, German and Japanese. He's learning Spanish and Italian. 

●Riley loves writing and literature. 

●Riley often reads Naya's work and assists her on her articles. 

●Halie, Natty, Emily, Abby, Sam, Harry and Ben are learning the violin. Taught by Sherlock. 

●Sherlock makes sure all the kids know how to swim by the age of 8.

●They have a German Shepherd called Gladstone. 

●Anthea helped Sherlock and Naya open the soup kitchen.


	3. The crime scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotland yard meet the irregulars

London was a large city and one thing all large city's come with are the homelesss. As a teenager Sherlock had spent quite a few of his less productive, drug-addled days on the streets living among the homeless, meaning he felt sympathy for them. This was why he created his homelesss network a way of helping them in small ways. A little money here and there did wonders. Obviously he couldn't give too much, otherwise the money would go to the wrong kinds of people, those who would quickly waste it on alcohol or drugs like he once had. No, he had to be careful who he gave it to. 

The Irregulars as they had dubbed themselves were the ones he looked out for the most, the homeless children of London. They were a small bunch of about eight in total. He knew them all and, dare he say it, was fond of them treating them how he would his own children. They loved helping him with cases too, when they could. Mostly small cases, where he could keep an eye on them and minimise the risks, even he wouldn't put a child in danger if he could help it. 

They got the majority of their meals from himself and his partner Naya, from either the soup kitchen they own, located about a mile or so from Baker Street or from Naya herself who would often grab them the basics from tesco's once a week. Naya spends most of her time trying to keep the Irregulars and their own six children in line, whilst balancing the running of the soup kitchen and her reporting job for the newspaper. 

The small group of children range from the ages of thirteen to one, and because of the care and love Naya and Sherlock bestowed upon them regularly, they had taken to calling them mum and dad. Sherlock pretend to dislike the title, but wasn't particularly fazed by it especially as his own children had decided they too wanted to be a part of the Irregulars. He also found that by pretending to be their father, often help keep them out of trouble. 

This was one such occasion.  
He and John were at a crime scene, just about to leave because he had to do some serious research on some make up he was sure had been lined with led. Lestrade was standing next to them trying to follow Sherlocks complicated reasoning when Donovan approached, two children running from her. 

Sherlock recognised them instantly. The boy Matthew was ten, followed by a girl Clarissa who was six. Judging by the look of them, they had recently bathed and are wearing equally clean good-fitting clothes, had been with Naya recently, although looking presentable wasn't as rare as it had been before the Irregulars had met Sherlock and Naya, it was still a struggle due to the kids constant moving and exploring. When they saw Sherlock, their eyes lit up and they went straight into acting mode, something all street children learned to do in order to survive. 

"Dad!" they cried , running straight up to him and wrapping their arms around his waist whilst looking afraid of Donovan. How their simple trick managed to fool everyone amazed Sherlock. In reality, the one thing all street urchins were never afraid of were the police. 

Donovan's jaw dropped, actually, everybody who knew Sherlock in the vicinity had the same reaction, including John and Lestrade, who, despite knowing Sherlock longer and better than anyone else, had never seen or heard of the Irregulars. He made sure the kids always came round while they were away, as they often struggled to trust and had been known to withdraw around strangers, especially in places they classed as safe spaces such as 221B. 

Mentally rolling his eyes, Sherlock played along, naturally, almost subconsciously, putting an arm around around each kid. 

"What have you two done now?" he asked dryly. "Matt? Clary?" 

"Nothing" Matt poorly lied, "She was chasing Us" he awnser pointing behind him towards Donovan. 

"Where you picking pockets again?" Sherlock asked angrily, already knowing the awnser. It was a habit most of the Irregulars had and he was trying to get them to loose it. 

"We only took a watch." Clary murmured almost silently, holding out a slim, silver band. 

"Clary!" Matt growled, frustrated she had given in so easily. 

"You know I don't like lying to daddy" she said truthfully, looking up at Sherlock, crocodile tears in her eyes, to fool the police, knowing that Sherlock wouldn't be easily fooled. 

"they're your kids?" Donovan exclaimed.  
Sherlock nodded looking up from the two children still attached to him, causing the two to grin. 

"Where are your siblings?" Sherlock asked turning his attention back to the Irregulars. "You haven't got them out pick pocketing too, have you?" 

“Nope, they're home with mummy"Matt replied, "She's making us take baths today..." Clary added. 

"Mummy? Siblings?" Lestrade chocked out still in obvious shock.

" I've got work to do" Sherlock announced, giving Clary a pointed look urging her to hand over the watch. 

"you can return it to the man we took it from" Clary said guiltily handing the watch to Donovan hanging her head slightly. "were sorry" Matt added. 

"Go on and no more stealing" Sherlock ordered the two, "and stay on the path I marked for you" he added as an afterthought. He didn't like the Irregulars going into the slums and dangerous parts of the city were they could potentially be hurt. 

"Alright, dad" they sighed, turning around beginning to run down the street. 

Before the pair could disappear though, Naya appeared around the corner looking torn between feeling furious and mostly unnecessary worry. Her expression molded into relief when she saw the two a few meters in front of Sherlock and the police. She quickly realised what had happened when her eyes took in her surroundings, seeing the watch in Donovan's hand. 

"There you both are!" she growled. "Thank you for finding them, Sherlock love". 

Sherlock mentally rolled his eyes for the second time that day. Naya did like to use their pet names for each other to mess with people who didn't know about their relationship and backgrounds. 

"I didn't, they found me" Sherlock chuckled, nodding towards the pair,secretly enjoying messing with the yarders who were quite obviously coming up with different stories and theories. 

"Mummy!" Matt and Clary squealed. 

"We'll thank you for keeping an eye on them momentarily, I've got to keep an eye on so many of them, they like to sneak off." Naya smiled. 

"We don't sneak Mummy," Matt grumbled, "We went walking." 

"And found trouble again.." Sherlock added a quick flash of amusement in his eyes. 

"We don't look for it, it finds us" Clary exclaimed as if it's the most simple thing in the world. 

"Sorry, but that's mummy?" Anderson spoke up for the first time. 

"Obviously" Sherlock stated not hiding his eye role this time. 

"Well, I think it's time for dad to return to work, don't you?" Naya smiled, gently taking both children by the hand. "I'll see you later Sherlock" she yelled over her shoulder leading the kids away. 

"The freak had kids!" Donovan exclaimed finally, very worked up. 

"Siblings? Just how many children are there exactly?" Lestrade asked, looking Sherlock dead in the eye. 

"Fourteen" Sherlock shrugged. It was true. Between his biological kids and the homeless kids there were fourteen Irregulars and they all referred to him as 'dad'. 

"Fourteen?" Donovan spluttered. 

"Come along, John," Sherlock called, walking away. "We need to go to the lab I have to research the make up the victim was wearing! "John gave Sherlock the 'You-better-explain-this-later-or-you-are-going-to-get-it' look.

The minute they were out of ear shot, John demanded an explanation Sherlock not wanting to anger the former army doctor told him the truth, knowing from experience lying wouldn't help the situation. Once he'd finished explaining, the most simplistic version, John was expectantly annoyed that he hadn't been trusted sooner. And agreed to help mess with the police and if need be Mycroft, after all they weren't exactly lying. Though Sherlock was impatient to solve the case, he agreed that the reactions of the police force had been both amusing and interesting, deciding that mabey it wouldn't be that much of a bad Idea after all to let Scotland yard see the man he was with his family, although he'd still continue to hide this from both the media and his brother. Mabey he'd need to enlist Anthea's help after all she was the children's puesdo aunt/god mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hope you enjoyed the first official chapter of the Irregulars!
> 
> Please leave Kudos and comment, all feedback welcome but please be nice!


	4. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of Scotland yard and John meeting the irregulars in less than ideal circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N when I wrote the first chapter I had multiple different ideas of how I wanted it to happen, so here's a different version with the same plot.

London was a large city and one thing all large city's come with are the homelesss. As a teenager Sherlock had spent quite a few of his less productive, drug-addled days on the streets living among the homeless, meaning he felt sympathy for them. This was why he created his homelesss network a way of helping them in small ways. A little money here and there did wonders. Obviously he couldn't give too much, otherwise the money would go to the wrong kinds of people, those who would quickly waste it on alcohol or drugs like he once had. No, he had to be careful who he gave it to. 

The Irregulars as they had dubbed themselves were the ones he looked out for the most, the homeless children of London. They were a small bunch of about eight in total. He knew them all and, dare he say it, was fond of them treating them how he would his own children. They loved helping him with cases too, when they could. Mostly small cases, where he could keep an eye on them and minimise the risks, even he wouldn't put a child in danger if he could help it. 

They got the majority of their meals from himself and his partner Naya, from either the soup kitchen they own, located about a mile or so from Baker Street or from Naya herself who would often grab them the basics from tesco's once a week. Naya spends most of her time trying to keep the Irregulars and their own six children in line, whilst balancing the running of the soup kitchen and her reporting job for the newspaper. 

The small group of children range from the ages of thirteen to one, and because of the care and love Naya and Sherlock bestowed upon them regularly, they had taken to calling them mum and dad. Sherlock pretend to dislike the title, but wasn't particularly fazed by it especially as his own children had decided they too wanted to be a part of the Irregulars.

Sally and Anderson had been about to head off for brunch when the freak had came in raving about how idiotic the police force was before taking over DI Lestrade's office.

Children all over London had been going missing, regardless of gender, ethnicity or religion. It seemed no children were safe, and word had started to spread over the media like wildfire, causing people to be in a state of panic as over fifteen kids had been taken in a month at least, and they were only the children who had been reported. 

As they exited, Sally was nearly bowled over by a young boy no older than ten, who had a red tear-stained face rushing into Scotland Yard. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sally asked as the kid sniffled. "What's your name?"

"S-Samuel" he sniffled. "My s-sister is gone, I can't find her."

Another kid taken...

"Come in, you can tell the inspector," Anderson offered. "Then we better find your parents."

"I c-came here looking for my dad," Samuel admitted before bursting into tears again. "He told us t-to stay away from down town, b-but w-we went anyway and the men took her!"

"Your dad's a police officer?" Sally asked as they led the boy into the bustling office. Everybody turned to look except the freak, of course. Why would he care if there was a crying kid in the room? The kid sniffled, whipping the tears off his face with his sleeve.

"We've got another one," Sally sighed to Lestrade. "This kid's sister, he saw her get taken."

"Dad, I'm so sorry", Samuel sniffed looking at his shoes, refusing to look up at the occupants in the room. 

Recognising the voice sherlock's head snapped up, turning to the small boy before standing up, striding over before crouching down to be the boys height. 

"You went downtown like I told you not to." He stated as Samuel nodded causing sherlock to sigh. All the eyes in the room was looking at the pair in question.

"What happened? Tell me everything you remember, no matter how insignificant," he ordered slightly softer than his normal gruff tone. 

"Well, Clary and I were downtown, we'd argued with Benedict and Riley and Riley said to leave and Ben just nodded along so we left. Thinking about it now they probley meant the room not the house but..." Samuel started fiddling with his fingers 

"Hey, Sam we'll discuss that later and I'll talk to your siblings OK but right now I need you to focus on what happened with you and Clary in town for me" Sherlock said putting his hand on Sams shoulder, helping him refocus. 

"Clary had run slightly in front of me to look in the toy shop window, you know the one next-door to her favourite arts shop, when these men in black pulled up with a white van. We tried to run away, but Clary was slower than then, they got her and threw her in. I know I should have gone back for her but I was too scared...so I came here to try and find you."

" Hey listen to me, you did the right thing, "Sherlock nodded." It wouldn't of been any good if you got caught as well."

The detective quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket dialed a number and handed it to the boy.

"Call your mum, get her to come and get you, all of you are to stay at home tonight, understand?" Sherlock ordered. The boy nodded and took the phone without hesitation pressing call.

"Hey, sorry but siblings? Mother?" "care to explain Sherlock?" Lestrade asked being the first to dare question what had just happened

"Not right now, case lestrade!" Sherlock called over his shoulder going back to look at the files scattered on the DI's desk.

"Yes right now sherlock you need to explain" Lestrade said back irritated, wanting to know the full picture.

"It can wait! Now listen close Lestrade you know how I hate repeating myself. There are atleast 16 children missing, one of which is my six year old daughter, and were no where near finding them, so excuse me if I don't want to sit here wasting my time, explaining my personal life to the whole of Scotland yard. " Sherlock said getting angrier with each work.

"Fine but this isn't over" Lestrade agreed, trying to calm the slightly distressed detective, whom to people he's not close with looked completely calm and controlled.

They were then interpreted by a slim young woman who entered the room eyes darting to every individual before settling on Sherlock, she took a dee breath before calmly walking over to the detective placing ine hand on the small of his and lightly punching him arm with the other.

"ouch!" Sherlock frein hurt "what was that for?" he asked pouting like a small child.

"That my love was for causing me to have a heart attack and making Sam call me instead of yourself" the woman said a gleen in her eyes although her face painted a picture of worry.

"oh yeah! Dad, Mums here" Samuel said cheekily standing at the door way, his father's phone still in his hand.

"Wow no way. Never could of guessed" Sherlock deadpaned causing the woman to pike him this time.

"Nails women" Sherlock muttered, getting a laugh in response.

"OK now seriously Sherlock, what's going on?" She asked

"like I'm sure Sam said on the phone, he and Clary ignored my instructions of going down town resulting in Clary being kidnapped by the men who has also kidnapped several other children recently. I hope he relayed the message of getting the children to all stay at home, and by home I mean the house in just outside of London not our flats. I know it means we're both going to have to commute and trust me I dislike the idea too but it's our safest option and will better for them all mentally if we don't separate them or allow them to sleep at the flats ect" Sherlock rambled as the woman nodded along responding with a "OK, gotcha."

Turning to the rest of the room the woman said "Hi, pretty sure we were just being really rude, I apologise, my name is Naya and its lovely to meet you all dispite the circumstances, now if you'll excuse me I need to get Sam and my other kids home" she said directing it at everyone in the room before turning to Sherlock "keep me updated and try to sleep, you'll be no use to anyone especially Clary if you can't function due to disregarding your health" she said pressing a kiss to Sherlocks head, getting a noise in response from the detective who had yet to look up from the paper work in front of him. 

And with that Mother and son left leaving a gobsmacked Scotland yard behind. 

After returning to 221B sherlock proceeded to tell John the basics of the situation after John's annoyed and confused face irritated him to much and distracted him from thinking about the missing kids. He told him about Naya and the Irregulars along with explaining why their connection to him has to be kept on the down low and his worrys of Mycroft finding out, he also mentioned how Mycrofts PA Anthea was a good friend and ally of his who helps him whenever she can whilst directing any suspicious away from the makeshift family. 

After a night of thinking about all possibilities, sherlock finally found a lead, after hailing a cab and dragging John to Scotland yard he proceeded to explain.  
"Don't you see?" Sherlock explained. "They take kids because they are easy to frighten, it's easy to make a frightened child obey you, perfect for use in smuggling. I doubt the kids would even know what they're doing."

Sherlock continued to explain about how he'd found their hideout by comparing the photographs and studying the shadows of dirt to find out what they all had in common or some nonsense like that.  
By the time they got there, the bust had already gone down, much to Sherlock's disappointment. The children were being carried or lead out, away from their captors, who were being pressed up against police cars. Neither John nor Lestrade didn't miss how Sherlock's eyes instinctively rushed to the face of every child, checking to see if it was Clary"  
"Daddy!"

A little dark haired girl broke away from Donovan and raced over to Sherlock, jumping up into his arms and wrapping her own around his neck. John was surprised Sherlock didn't fall over with the force. Instead, he simply returned the gesture, throwing her lightly in the air before embracing the girl again.

"I wish I had that on film" Lestrade said in a hushed voice, sounding both awed and touched. "I'd show it whenever he called himself a sociopath."

Donovan joined them, equally amazed as they watched the interactions going on between the detective and the little girl in his arms. John knew Donovan and Lestrade were thinking the same thing. The sociopath Sherlock Holmes looked exactly like every other relieved and loving parent collecting his or her kids after this ordeal. You really couldn't tell the difference. You would never think that Sherlock was cold if you'd seen him then.

"I told them all you'd find us," she said matter-of-factly. "Told 'em!"

"Well, next time, try not to give Samuel a heart attack, okay?" Sherlock replied. "Everybody has been worried about you."

"Sorry, Daddy." She smiled. 

"Clary!" Naya called, climbing out of the cab that had just arrived. Sherlock gently placed Clary on the ground, and she ran up to Naya, who hugged her tightly.

"Mummy!" The girl curled up in Naya's arms as Sherlock walked over and eagerly joint the hug holding them both close before stepping back putting a face of cold indifference on as if the whole situation hadn't happened. 

"Come on, we'd best be off home." Naya said to the girl in her arms before briefly having a silent conversation with her husband who nodded allowing them to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Tell me what version you preferred! Please comment and leave Kudos ❤️


	5. we keep this love in a photograph.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drugs bust becomes informative when a photo album is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK last version of how Scotland yard finds out... Well for now at least!

All those on the force loved a good impromptu drugs bust at 221b. Hardly any of the officers who went were actually on the squad of course. As much as they hated Holmes they all knew he was clean. They just enjoyed tearing apart the flat. Once Anderson 'accidentally' knocked over Sherlocks current experiment. Holmes had positively raged, calling the man every name under the sun everytime he saw him for the following week. 

As it happened they were just beginning one of the fun endeavours. The freak had been pinching cold case files from the cabinet and Lestrade wanted pay back. It had been months since Anderson or Donovan had anything quite so fun to do.

Anderson was once again being clumsy and knocking over as many experiments as he could in the kitchen while Sherlock yelled at him, texting furiously on his phone. 

The bedroom was empty for once; no doubt she could dig up some dirt on the freak here! She checked several draws and found nothing but impeccably folded clothing and a few cigarettes. Next she dove under the bed and smiled gleefully as she spotted a small wooden engraved chest. Grinning evilly she flipped the lid but to her surprise there was nothing illicit or even embarrassing within in. Just a black book with gold cursive letters on the front spelling 'the Irregulars' 

Curiously she flipped it open, a photo album. If you had asked Sally a few hours ago what she'd of thought Sherlock Holmes would keep pictures of she'd say crime scenes and bloody bodies. Not what looked like a family.

There were dozens upon dozens of photographs of Sherlock, a woman and multiple children. A few even featured a tall slightly portly man in a suit whom Sally had never met. She looked at a particular picture of Sherlock and the man, they were oddly enough, playing operation, sitting across from each other, the unknown man sitting in John's chair. There was a small caption written in a fountain pen underneath.

'Mycroft insists on visiting again'

Mycroft? What sort of name is that?

The one under that had a picture of a toddler around the age of 4 or 5 with wavey black hair stretched out on the couch with her hands steepled under her chin.

'Natty takes a page out of Sherlock's book'

The last one of the page showed Sherlock obviously asleep with a baby on his bare chest also asleep a small white blanket covering the pair. 

"When dad does the night shift" 

Scribbled underneath. 

The photos continued, page upon page, of all different children doing an activity of sorts. Photos of Sherlock and the unknown woman who's name according to the book was called Naya, were slightly blurred obviously taken by the children. There was a photo of an 'aunt Anthea' and even photos of Lestrade and John mixed in. 

Shocked she closed the book and entered the living room holding it up where the freak could see it.

"what the hell are you doing with that?"  
Holmes said sharply drawing the rooms attention to the pair.

"found it in your room, where did all of the kids come from, you don't experiment on them do you?" Sally said passing the album to lestrade who looked through it along with Anderson and a few other officers.

"of course not! How could you even think that and that's mine so if you'd give it back" he said a flicker or hurt going across his face but disappearing as quick as it came.

"Sherlock who are they?" Lestrade asked gently seeing how odd the consultant detective was acting, handing back the book.

"there the Irregulars, surly you can read Lestrade" Holmes said flicking through the photos checking for any damage.

"But who are the Irregulars?" Anderson asked adding "Just random kids you get a kick out of" he joked but a part of him thought it could be true, he was a psychopath after all.

"God no! There my kids for christ sake and before you even start the other people in there are family too" Sherlock said leaving the room in a swirl of his dressing gown slamming the door refusing to leave the sanctuary of his bedroom.

"I think you better leave" John said concerned for his friend.

"Come on everyone, we've got the files, let's head back" Lestrade called making the officers leave till it was just Sally, John and him in the small room.

"Sorry about that John" Lestrade sighed leaving the room.

"Are they really his children?" Donovan said sounding unsure of herself.

"They are, little terrors the lot of them" John laughed bidding her goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave Kudos ❤️
> 
> Feel free to send any Prompts!


	6. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small short scene between Sherlock and Lisa.

Naya entered her apartment alongside Anthea after a long day at the soup kitchen, intending to proof read her latest work when she heard voices coming from upstairs, she quietly walked over to the bedroom, and smiled when Sherlock's voice became clearer. He was reading the Grinch who stole Christmas to Lisa.

"The Grinch hated Christmas!

The whole Christmas season!

Now, please don't ask why.

No one quite knows the reason".

Being as quiet as possible trying not to ruin the moment, she looked behind her and saw Anthea’s mouth form a silent O, before she peered past her into the room,both stopping at the sight.

Lisa was perched on Sherlock's lap, while he read the book to her. She wasn't giggling or jumping around or impossible to control, instead she was calm, quiet and had her head on gently leaning against Sherlock's shoulder.

Anthea seemed utterly speechless at the sight, while Naya simply smiled, still not wanting to ruin the moment. Neither did Sherlock apparently, because he realised that Naya was in the room from her perfume, and he thought he heard a small exclamation of awe from the usually calm and composed Anthea who was drinking in the sight of her not-brother and niece being so domestic, a word one would not usually apply to Sherlock Holmes consulting detective.

Instead of looking up he simply smiled. "Hello darling" he said quietly, not wanting to rouse Lisa,who was almost asleep. "Thea" he added.He stayed still for a few seconds, and then gently put Lisa down on the bed. She stirred, and looked up at him, but he smiled at her reassuringly at the eight year old, and she closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Sherlock got up and gave both women half hug before leaving the room, closing the door gently behind them. 

Naya smiled gently at him, walked towards him, until she was in his embrace and kissed him. The pair stayed that way for no longer than a minute until Anthea cleared her throat looking down at her phone asking what she should order for the adults and remaining children, who had not yet eaten after deciding they wanted to eat alongside their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!  
> Please leave comments and kudos!


	7. Halie's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halie's seventh birthday!

Halie was excited; it was her birthday next week which meant she was going to get gifts and cake! She loved her birthday, at least she always had since she started living with Sherlock, before there was nothing to look forward to, the streets don't care if it's your birthday or not.

Last year her aunt Thea had given her a book all about the unsolved crimes in England. Her father had actually been jealous, so aunt Thea ended up buying one for him as well.

"Halie are you even paying attention?" Sherlock sighed bringing her back to reality.

Sherlock had been teaching her about the different kinds of fingerprints and how to recognise them without a computer.

"Sorry Dad." She muttered.

"Your birthday is still six days away, why get so hyped up now. It's interfering with your work." Sherlock chastised.

"Sherlock, kids get excited about their birthdays." John laughed from the living room where he was updating his blog, "You can't stop it."

"I can try." He sighed.

Halie grinned.

"Since we are on the subject what do you want for your birthday?" Sherlock asked casually, turning back to the microscope on the table. Halie tilted her head, smiling in thought.

"Can we get a puppy?" She asked.

"You already have Gladstone." Sherlock replied referring to their German Shepard, still focusing on his slide.

"Yeah, but I want a cute fluffy one." Halie replied, "Or one of those new Princess Barbie Dolls."

Sherlock stared at her with his mouth slightly agape a clear expression of shock,she must have broken him! Actually John had the same expression on his face, never once hearing Halie ask for anything girly. It's usually the opposite,her being a complete tom boy except for her current fascination for neon colours. Halie burst into laughter.

"I'm just messing with you Daddy," She giggled before replying seriously, "I would like a butterfly knife." “I promise I'll be careful and listen to your instructions on using it” she added as an afterthought,trying her best puppy dog eyes on her father. 

Sherlock let out a sigh of relief at his daughter acting herself once again.

"Halie you had me worried!" he scolded.

Halie cackled like a maniac.

…

As expected Halie's birthday was a lot of fun, DI Lestrade even joined the group for a game of cross London hide and seek which ended with Ben tackling their father so hard they were both seeing stars for the next twenty minutes.

She got to choose her cake which her mum made, only allowing her dad to decorate with white buttons to stand out from the milk chocolate butter cream icing.

She got a multitude of books, games and science equipment from her brothers and sisters, a pair of boxing gloves from her aunt Thea, a new jacket from her mum, John gave her some music and Lestrade gave her a fake Scotland Yard ID. The latter would come in handy one day. Finally Sherlock handed her a small black box, which was unwrapped,with her name written across it in his delicate sprawl, Hattie clicked it open to find two butterfly knives nestled in the foam.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She squealed, jumping into his arms,squeezing the air out of his lungs. Sherlock chuckled as she ran back to the little box and flicked one of the knives out and began to twist and turn it in her hands.

"Yep, that's an appropriate gift for a seven year old." Lestrade mused aloud sarcastically, knowing everyone present knew he didn't really mean any offence.

"Just don't slice your fingers off Halie." John warned.

"I know what I'm doing." She sighed, "Dads teaching me alongside aunt Thea"

"Oh and one other thing." Sherlock continued reaching behind his chair and bringing out another box, this one was wrapped in vibrant neon pink paper. Halie could just imagine her father buying the paper in his usual outfit made up of dark clothing, how odd he must have looked.

"Yes, I did get quite a few looks." Sherlock replied, seemingly reading her thoughts, "Now open it."

Halie ripped the paper off with her childlike enthusiasm only to freeze when the paper finally came off. The room burst into laughter, Harry actually fell on the floor gasping for air through his giggles. John was doing his best not to laugh, covering his grin with his hand but the sight of Sherlock chuckling broke his resolve and he was leaning on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Well, you did ask for it." Sherlock grinned evilly, his eyes shining with amusement.

Hallie turned an impressive shade of red as she looked down at the object in her hand. The doll was blonde, just like her, but decked out in a huge pink ball gown, coated in jewels and sequins. She wore a shining gold tiara on her head. A barbie doll. 

Oh she was so going to get her dad back for that one in the future she thought, secretly loving the doll though as it proved her dad would get her something she liked and asked for even if it was only to embarrass her. It was definitely better than any birthday she’d experienced on the street, barbie doll included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!  
> Please comment and leave kudos!
> 
> feel free to leave any prompts.


End file.
